Better Luck Next Year
by kaly
Summary: When Ron gets secretive, Charlie wants to know why. Ninth in a series, Brothers' Bond, about Ron and Charlie.


Title: Better Luck Next Year   
Author: kaly   
Rating: K   
Category: short story, humor   
Spoilers: none   
Series: Brothers' Bond   
Timeframe: Ron's 29. Charlie's 39.  
Summary: When Ron gets secretive, Charlie wants to know why. 

Thank you: To geminigrl11 for the beta. :)

Notes: Ninth in a series (of ten), Brothers' Bond, focused around Ron and Charlie. In it, Charlie is ten years older than Ron. Becomes AU after GoF canon.

Previous stories in the series:  
#1 - The Path of Thorns   
#2 - The Lesson of Loss   
#3 - Watching Over You   
#4 - It's Never Easy   
#5 - Holiday Cheer   
#6 - Solace   
#7 - Stormy Weather   
#8 - A Reason for Hope

Disclaimer: JKR. Scholastic. WB. Their toys, I'm just borrowing the guys, I promise! Besides, I'd use Charlie more if they were mine. ;)

Better Luck Next Year

"What do you think you're doing?"

Charlie's question made Ron jump like an eight-year-old caught stealing sweets. "Nothing," he said, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Uh huh," Charlie said after a moment. Leaning against the doorjamb, he crossed his legs at the ankles. "You're awful jumpy for 'nothing'."

"Me?"

Charlie had to stifle a laugh at the way Ron's voice pitched upward and he nodded.

"I'm not jumpy."

"Right. You're just acting like the twins whenever Mum would catch them about to blow up the basement for..." Charlie paused, knowing he was baiting Ron and that even now it would work. "Why, exactly? Besides, you're not even supposed to be here until the weekend. Mum told me."

He stepped forward, smiling when Ron backpedaled. He continued until Ron's back was pressed against the counter with no way to escape. "What are you hiding?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Nothing."

He snickered, trying to look over Ron's shoulder. "Again with the 'nothing'." Unable to see what Ron was hiding, Charlie moved back. Looking at Ron's face, although the younger man wouldn't meet his eyes, Charlie pressed, "Ron?"

Ron shrugged, his face falling. "You're lousy, you know that?"

Confused, Charlie tried to guess what was going on but no answer presented itself. "Not particularly, no."

"Well, you always have been."

"I have."

"Yes."

More lost by the moment, Charlie asked, "Why exactly am I lousy?"

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled his hands from behind his back, revealing a package between them before tossing the small object at Charlie. Only quick reflexes kept it from falling to the floor.

Examining the package, he turned it over in his hands before again looking at Ron.

"Happy Birthday." Ron grinned, punching Charlie on the arm. "Even if you _don't _deserve it for ruining the surprise every year. One of these years, I'm going to get you."

"You've been trying for twenty years." Charlie laughed, ruffling Ron's hair before the other pulled away from him. "And when I'm in Romania doesn't count," he added as an after thought.

"Next year," Ron promised.

Shaking his head, Charlie threw his arm across Ron's shoulders. "Not likely, is it? Really? Besides, next year you're thirty. Next year, _I'll_ get _you_."

"You'll be forty before I'm thirty, just remember that," Ron said, rolling his eyes and ducking out from under Charlie's arm. "And you do know that you don't act your age, right? Never have."

He thought for a moment, about all the years they had been forced to act their age, or in Ron's case, well beyond his years. Never would he be ungrateful for the opportunity to do the opposite - even if Ron _was _right. "What can I say? I'm trying to set a good example."

"That's not what Mum says..."

Charlie sighed dramatically before tugging Ron's arm and leading them out Ron's room and onto the stairs. "I'm hurt. You think I'd lead you wrong?"

"Always," Ron said with a laugh. "But at least it's rarely boring."

For a moment, Charlie was reminded of Bill and he paused on the landing. It had been a common debate, years before, when Ron was still young, about Bill's chosen occupation. However, the years had finally taken the sting from the memory and Charlie pushed away the familiar tug at his heart.

He heard Ron gasp sharply and turned in time to see his eyes widen with realization. "Charlie..."

Charlie smiled and shook his head, softly finishing the old debate. "Good. I'd hate for you to get bored."

Ron let out a long breath, looking a little less guilty - if not completely absolved. Managing a wary smile, he whispered, "Never happen."

With a nod, Charlie gestured for Ron to go ahead of him. Charlie looked at the package still in his hands and grinned. He'd wait to open it until later, until it actually _was _his birthday, rather than two days early. Busting Ron trying to be sneaky was most of the fun, anyway.

Following, he swatted at the back of Ron's head, ruffling his hair. "I think I smell dinner. What do you say we go see what Mum's cooked up?"

End


End file.
